


Dreams of Notre Dame

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Фантазия на тему кроссовера с Нотрдам де Пари





	Dreams of Notre Dame

Лошадь шла медленным шагом, и ее мерное покачивание почти не беспокоило раненное плечо, а болтовня Феба отвлекала от ноющей боли. Алек не прислушивался к словам капитана, лишь иногда кивая по необходимости.

И хоть предмет его дум и рассказа спутника был одинаков, все же мысли их бежали в разном направлении. Поводом послужили события вчерашнего вечера, коим и молодой лейтенант Алек Лайтвуд, и его капитан, Феб де Шатопер были не только свидетелями, но и непосредственными участниками.

Речь шла о происшествии, когда в ночном патруле им довелось спасти милую юную цыганку. Удерживаемая крепкими руками уродца из Собора, она кричала и брыкалась, как молодая кобылица.

Феб, донельзя гордый собой, рассказывал все новые и новые подробности того вечера. И о том, какие яркие у цыганки уста, и о том, как пленительна ее улыбка, и даже о том, с каким желанием она прижималась к нему, сидя перед ним в седле.

Алеку же быстро наскучили эти похвальбы, с каждым витком которых Феб все более приближался светоносностью к своему римскому тезке, а наивная цыганка – к безропотной овечке, взиравшей на него с восхищением и страстью.

Лейтенант был полон иных дум. 

К сожалению, или к счастью, от глаз Феба ускользнул третий участник этого нелепого похищения. Участник или свидетель, Алек еще не решил. Но стоило ему бросить случайный взгляд, как он легко обнаружил, что не один лишь уродец прельстился юной цыганкой. В соседнем переулке, закутанный в темный плащ, стоял молодой мужчина, наблюдая за разыгравшейся перед ним сценой освобождения с насмешкой в глазах. Однако стоило Алеку направить своего коня в его сторону, как он встрепенулся и, окинув его взглядом блестящих темных глаз, сбежал, растворившись в узких парижских улочках. 

Алек пытался догнать его, но внезапная необъяснимая слабость заставила придержать лошадь и опереться на луку седла. Перед глазами встала пелена, быстро сменившаяся чередой странных обрывочных картинок. 

_Он входит в комнату, залитую лучами солнечного света. На огромной кровати с балдахином, расшитым звездами, лежит мужчина. Александр не видит его лица, но пытаясь протянуть руку и коснуться обнаженной спины, обнаруживает у себя в ладони странный прозрачный фиал, полный какой-то субстанции с чарующим запахом сандала._

Когда в глазах прояснилось, незнакомца простыл и след. Да и, право, кто смог бы найти одного из обитателей Двора чудес – а более никто не смел бы бродить по улицам в такой час, в его исконной среде – парижских закоулках, зловонных и грязных.

Молодого лейтенанта смущало лишь одно: цыганка тоже принадлежала к этой огромной нищей общине, зовущей себя Двор чудес, а ее обитатели, как слышал Алек, стояли друг за друга горой, выручая и помогая товарищам. Впрочем, карали они так же сурово. Но, право, что такого могла совершить уличная танцовщица, чтобы отдать ее уродливому звонарю. И хоть Алек прибыл в город лишь недавно, из-за досадной раны лишившись возможности служить своему королю, ведя его кавалерию в бой, но законы жизни большого города не были для него новы. 

И, уж не умом, а сердцем, не верилось в то, что сбежавший мужчина был лишь безмолвным свидетелем этого низкого деяния. Алек решительно отказывался верить, что прекрасные темные глаза могли принадлежать растлителю и предателю.

Это казавшееся несущественным обстоятельство – любопытство было свойственно парижанам вообще, и праздным бездельникам в частности – почему-то раз за разом всплывало в памяти Алека. То ли облик наблюдателя был ему знаком, то ли встревожил блеск темных глаз, но эти несколько мгновений вновь и вновь бередели память молодого лейтенанта.

– Александр, друг мой, – покровительственные нотки в голосе Феба де Шатопера привносили смятение в душу Алека: положение графа Лайтвуда в свете было существенно выше, но звание лейтенанта вынуждало его подчиняться своему капитану. – Мне кажется, или вы думами где-то далеко от нас? Расскажите, какая нимфа похитила ваши мысли, и мы принесем вам ее на золотом блюде.

Он засмеялся, как смеются люди, абсолютно уверенные в том, что каждое их слово обязательно будет иметь отклик у присутствующих, будет принято и понято. 

И верно: копейщики, составлявшие их отряд и следующие за ними, угодливо засмеялись в ответ. 

Алек понимал, что простой люд считает Феба образцом: хорош собой, родовит и знатен, смел и безрассуден. А главное, пользуется успехом у дам и не считает неприличным делится подробностями за кружкой пива в кабаке. Родители дали ему кое-какое образование и обучили хорошим манерам, но он слишком рано покинул отчий дом, слишком рано попал на гарнизонную службу, и его дворянский лоск с каждым днем стирался от грубого прикосновения нагрудного ремня. И признаться честно, Алека уже тошнило от бесконечных рассказов о бесконечной же череде амурных приключений блистательного капитана стрелков. 

Сам Алек оставался холоден к подобным рассказам, как и к любовным приключениям. Его сердце никогда не билось быстрее при виде белокожей красавицы, облаченной в шелка и газ, или при виде босоногой уличной танцовщицы, гибкой, словно лоза. Женский стан с его округлостями и нежной кожей никогда не притягивал его взоров, не манил недозволенным желанием. Напротив, Алек всегда старался держаться подальше от женского пола, непонятного и непредсказуемого.

В тесном боевом товариществе: на поле сражения или в казармах – он чувствовал себя увереннее. Будучи третьим сыном блистательного маркиза дю Плесси, Алек с детства готовился к военной службе, и был, так же, как Феб, рано отправлен в гарнизон. Но в грязи и крови, в бесконечной муштре он смог не потерять своих манер, своего природного любопытства, своего живого ума и наблюдательного взгляда. И хоть вовсе не девичьи станы, а бугрящиеся мускулами мужские тела наполняли его чресла томлением, все же с его мнением считался сам командующий, раз и навсегда закрепив за ним почетную обязанность вести в бой Третий Кавалерийский полк.

– Помилуйте, капитан, – Алек чуть развернулся в седле, взглянув в глаза Феба, дабы тот не сомневался в его искренности, и постарался принять вид смущенный и простодушный, – я в городе недавно и не вхож в дома местной знати. А кроме них, где еще искать женского общества…

Капитан басовито расхохотался. Копейщики, даже не пытавшиеся сделать вид, что остались равнодушны к разговору офицеров, загоготали вслед за ним. Алек поморщился.

– Ну и насмешили вы меня, друг мой, – подъехав ближе, капитан что есть силы хлопнул его по плечу, забыв о ране. 

Только усилием воли Алек заставил себя сдержать крик. Лоб его покрылся потом, а сам он слегка осел, наклонившись к передней луке седла.

– Разве вы не знаете, – продолжал меж тем разглагольствовать Феб, – что самые аппетитные красотки живут отнюдь не в домах благородной знати. Эти-то что? Красивы, богаты, знатны и холодны, как зимний день. – Он пригнулся ближе к Алеку, понизив голос. – А вот если, к примеру, вы встретите хорошенькую гречанку или цыганку, наподобие той, что я спас прошлой ночью, вот тогда вы и узнаете истинный вкус удовольствия. Поверьте мне, горячее этих дочерей улиц вы не найдете нигде.

Присовокупив еще пару непристойных советов о том, что делать и как себя вести с уличными шлюхами, капитан, сорвав бурный одобрительный рев своих подчиненных, несколько успокоился и продолжил беседу в ином русле.

– Впрочем, дорогой Александр, хоть молодые прелестницы из Женского дома весьма недурны, но я понимаю вашу страсть к знатным особам. И поелику мы с вами теперь дружны, а я, к вашему счастью, знаком с достаточным количеством молодых незамужних графинь и баронесс, то я намерен ввести вас в это изысканное общество. К счастью, в доме моей нареченной всегда их во множестве.

Решив, что лучше всего не спорить с самоуверенным капитаном, дабы не обрести дурную славу, Алек вознес молитвы Богоматери, что за собственным блеском капитан Феб де Шатопер не видит никого другого. 

Тем более, они как раз выезжали на Соборную площадь, где громада Нотрдам де Пари неустанно напоминала парижанам о грозном величии Богоматери.

Окна дома, к которому они подъехали, выходили как раз на площадь перед Собором, и раздавшиеся с балкона приветственные крики чуть не оглушили Алека.

Феб же, привычный к такому вниманию, гордо расправил плечи, одернув камзол, и послал стоявшим на балконе девушкам ослепительную улыбку.

Алек спешился и, не поднимая головы, передал поводья подбежавшему конюху. Рана после хлопка могучей руки Феба вновь разболелась и изрядно портила настроение лейтенанта.

Поднявшись по витой лестнице, молодые люди ступили в богатый покой, обитый желтой фламандской кожей с тисненым золотым узором. В глубине, близ камина, сверху донизу покрытого гербами и эмблемами, в роскошном, обитом алым бархатом кресле сидела госпожа де Гонделорье, пятидесятилетняя женщина, о возрасте которой можно было догадаться и по лицу, и по одежде. 

Склонившись над ее рукой, Феб пробормотал несколько комплиментов и, бросив насмешливый взгляд в сторону стайки юных девушек, обитавших тут же и занятых вышиванием покрывала, громко проговорил:

– Позвольте вам представить одного из лучших кавалеристов армии Его Величества, а ныне – сослуживца вашего покорного слуги, лейтенанта Александра Лайтвуда.

Алек, чья рана все еще тревожила его, нахмурился, но приветствовал дам изысканным поклоном.

Благородные девицы сидели кто в комнате, кто на балконе, одни – на обитых утрехтским бархатом четырехугольных с золотыми углами подушках, другие – на дубовых скамьях, украшенных резными цветами и фигурами. У каждой на коленях лежал край вышивания по канве, над которым они все вместе работали и большая часть которого спускалась на циновку, покрывавшую пол. 

Они переговаривались полушепотом, с придушенным смешком, как обычно разговаривают девушки, когда среди них находятся молодые люди.

Длинные покрывала, спускавшиеся до самых пят с верхушки их остроконечных головных уборов, унизанных жемчугом, тонкие вышитые шемизетки, прикрывавшие плечи, оставляя обнаженной, согласно тогдашней очаровательной моде, верхнюю часть их прелестной девственной груди, пышность нижних юбок, еще более дорогих, чем верхняя одежда, газ, шелк, бархатная отделка, а в особенности белизна ручек, свидетельствовавшая о праздности и лени, – все это ясно указывало на то, что девушки – знатные и богатые наследницы.

И вправду, когда они представились молодому лейтенанту, оказалось, что это были Флер-де-Лис де Гонделорье и ее подруги: Диана де Кристейль, Амлотта де Монмишель, Коломба де Гайльфонтен и маленькая Беранжера Шаншеврие – девушки благородного происхождения. И собрались они в этот час у вдовы, госпожи де Гонделорье. 

Госпожа де Гонделорье тут же завела с Фебом светскую беседу, оставив Алека на кушетке возле камина. Впрочем, даже оттуда молодой лейтенант замечал взгляды, бросаемые на него украдкой девушками, их смех и полушепот. Очевидно было, что им отчаянно хочется привлечь внимание молодого и привлекательного военного, но они не решались заговорить первыми, нарушив тем самым этикет.

Впрочем, Алек не имел желания облегчать их участь, поскольку незнакомец с темными, как вишни, глазами все еще занимал его мысли, волнуя память. Равно как и странные видения, посещавшие его с некоторых пор, в существовании которых он не готов был признаться даже самому себе.

Тем временем госпожа де Гонделорье, не сводя гордого и любящего взгляда со своей дочери, часто обращалась с репликами к капитану, на лице которого читались усталость и равнодушие.

Алек уже был оповещен, что одна из сидящих с вышивкой дам – хорошенькая блондинка в расшитой жемчугом шемизетке – нареченная Феба де Шатопера, Флер-де-Лис Гонделорье. Она сноровисто втыкала иглу в расшитую ткань, ведя линию одной из серебристых лилий.

– Ах, взгляните же на нее! Не правда ли, она само совершенство! – притягивая капитана к себе за рукав, шептала ему на ухо госпожа Алоиза. 

– Да, в самом деле, – отвечал молодой человек и снова бесстрастно и рассеянно умолкал. 

Минуту спустя ему снова приходилось наклоняться, и госпожа Алоиза негромко бормотала: 

– Вы видели когда-нибудь личико оживленнее и приветливее, чем у вашей нареченной? А этот нежный цвет лица и белокурые волосы! Разве это не само совершенство? А шейка! Разве своей восхитительной гибкостью она не напоминает вам лебедя? Ведь правда, красота моей Флер-де-Лис достойна обожания и вы влюблены в нее без памяти? 

– Конечно, - отвечал капитан, явно думая о другом. 

– Ну поговорите же с ней! – сказала госпожа Алоиза, легонько толкая его в плечо. – Скажите ей что-нибудь. Вы стали что-то очень застенчивы. 

Алек мог бы поклясться, что застенчивость отнюдь не была ни добродетелью, ни пороком капитана. Он, однако, попытался исполнить то, что от него требовали. Близко подойдя к склонившейся над вышивкой девушке, он спросил:

– Что изображает рисунок вышивки, над которой вы работаете?

Даже со своего места Алек видел, как досада омрачила чело прекрасной Флер-де-Лис. Очевидно, она лучше матери понимала, что означает рассеянность и холодность капитана. Кто как не Алек, ставший в последнее время невольным наперсником капитана, мог понять ее.

Стоять на часах возле Флер-де-Лис, несомненно, было приятной, отрадной обязанностью; так думал бы любой молодой человек; но казалось, что капитан пресытился этим, близость предстоящего бракосочетания охлаждала его пыл. К тому же у него был непостоянный характер и – Алек знал не понаслышке – пошловатый вкус. Несмотря на свое весьма знатное происхождение, он приобрел на военной службе немало солдафонских замашек. Ему нравились кабачки и все, что с ними связано. Он чувствовал себя непринужденно лишь там, где слышалась ругань, отпускались казарменные любезности, где красавицы были доступны и успех достигался легко. 

Было заметно, что он посещал Флер-де-Лис лишь считаясь с общественным мнением, но чувствовал себя с нею неловко: во-первых, потому, что он растратил свой любовный пыл во всевозможных притонах, почти ничего не оставив на долю невесты; во-вторых, потому, что постоянно опасался, как бы его рот, привыкший извергать ругательства, не закусил удила и не стал отпускать крепкие словца среди всех этих затянутых, благовоспитанных и чопорных красавиц. Можно себе представить, каково было бы впечатление! Впрочем, все это сочеталось у него с большими притязаниями на изящество и на изысканность костюма и манер.

Алек с насмешкой наблюдал эти нелепые потуги, пока его не отвлекла госпожа Алоиза, спросив о его достопочтимом отце и их родовом поместье. Отвечая на вопросы любопытной дамы, Алек отвлекся и от наблюдения за капитаном, и от собственных попыток понять, что за незнакомец встретился ему в том переулке.

Он был не особенно словоохотлив, но считал недостойным воспитанного человека игнорировать попытки разговора, тем более от дамы вдвое старше его. Однако разговор не приносил ему удовольствия, отчасти из-за нывшей до сих пор раны, отчасти из-за удивительной словоохотливости хозяйки дома, пустившейся в рассуждения о былом величии аристократии и жалующейся на нынешнее положение дел.

Людовик XI, демонстративно выражая любовь к низшим сословиям, действительно резко увеличивал налоги, сокращая в то же время муниципальные свободы. Его царствование превратило знать из территориальных государей в крупных землевладельцев. 

Впрочем, Алека, которого с детских лет готовили к военной службе, мало трогали проблемы феодальной знати, однако, реформу армии, состоявшей теперь в основном из наемников, он воспринял близко к сердцу.

Их с госпожой Алоизой разговор прервали шум и выкрики за окном.

Бросив вышивку, девушки с люпопытством выглянули на балкон, смеясь и болтая. Судя по звукам, доносившимся с площади, там разворачивалось очередное представление.

– Ах, Феб, – вдруг сменила гнев на милость Флер-де-Лис, – подойдите-ка сюда. Взгляните, разве это не та самая цыганка, о которой вы мне рассказывали? И в спасении которой вы с лейтенантом Лайтвудом приняли участие?

Услышав эти слова, Феб широкими шагами преодолел расстояние до парапета и, взглянув вниз, тотчас воскликнул:

– Конечно, это она! Я узнаю ее по козочке!

– Ах! В самом деле, какая прелестная козочка! – восторженно всплеснув руками, воскликнула одна из девушек.

– А что, ее рожки и правда золотые? – спросила маленькая Беранжера. 

Девушки вновь загалдели и зашумели, наперебой выражая свое мнение о цыганке, ее наряде, пляске и о ее козочке.

Алек сидел у камина, безучастный к происходящему, пока Беранжера не воскликнула:

– Посмотрите, а что это за человек там внизу?! Его плащ расшит звездами!

Тотчас Алек понял, что странного было в том незнакомце из переулка и чему он сначала не придал значения: на плаще его виднелись звезды, блестящие в свете луны. Он вскочил и, изысканно извинившись, встал рядом с девушками, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомца внизу. Стоило ему, однако, коснуться каменных перил парапета, как знакомое уже головокружение заставило его сжать руки, грозясь раскрошить древний камень. Пелена вновь заволокла зрение, ввергая в новый водоворот живых картинок.

_На этот раз Алек попал в гущу сражения. В руках у него был меч, странно блестевший в свете полной луны. Рядом с ним стоял высокий крепкий блондин, затянутый в кожаный костюм, с таким же мечом в руках. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, в его золотистых глаз горел огонь предвкушения, жажда схватки. Алек взглянул в другую сторону, и его глаза выхватили спину человека со странной прической, одетого, словно вельможа. В его руках не было оружия, но пальцы окутывала синяя дымка._  
Их окружила стая волков, глаза животных горели жутким желтым огнем, с оскаленных пастей срывалась пена.  
В отдалении Алек заметил человека в рваном плаще, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном. Он вскинул руки к небу, взывая на незнакомом языке, его тощие костистые пальцы скрючились, словно лапы огромной птицы. Алек не успел заметить, как это случилось, но внезапно его тело уменьшилось, а плащ затрепетал на ветру, став опереньем громадного черного ворона. Каркнув, он сорвался и взмыл вверх.  
Инстинктивно Алек завел руку за спину, и в его ладонь тут же легла стрела, а в руке вместо меча появился лук. Единым слитным движением, словно это было самой его сутью, Алек наложил стрелу на тетиву и выстрелил.  
Ворон, сипло хрипнув на излете, упал вниз. И вот уже знакомый колдун лежит вместо него на влажной земле.  
Поймав одобрительный взгляд блондина, Алек пропустил движение колдуна. И лишь крик: “Алек, нет” вернул его внимание. Но, увы, он опоздал. Голубая молния неслась прямо в него. Плечо словно пронзили раскаленным прутом. 

Алек приложил руку к раненому плечу, слегка потирая его. Пелена с глаз исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась, и он смог рассмотреть, что же происходило внизу. 

Вчерашняя спасенная цыганка сегодня при свете дня отплясывала на Соборной площади. Лучи заходящего солнца золотили ее темные волосы и смуглую кожу, а легкое яркое платье, обвивашее тонкий стан, то колоколом крутилось в ногах, то ложилось гладкими волнами, послушное движениям своей хозяйки. В стороне стоял бородач, игравший незнакомый, чуждый мотив на лютне, а козочка мягко мекала у его ног. 

Толпа, словно завороженная, внимала искусному танцу цыганки.

И только глаза Алека сразу же выхватили в толпе странного человека, бродящего с бубном в руках и собиравшего звонкую плату за выступление. Он стоял спиной и в солнечных лучах звезды, вышитые на его плаще, мерцали, словно настоящие. Вытянув голову, лейтенант старался разглядеть незнакомца, но тот, словно чуя этот взгляд, избегал показывать лицо.

Наконец на высокой бравурной ноте танец закончился, толпа зааплодировала, щедро окропляя монетами землю, а незнакомец с бубном обернулся.

Алек невольно подался назад, словно стремясь укрыться от пронизывающего взгляда темных блестящих глаз.

– Ах, Феб, – вдруг громко заявила Флер-де-Лис, – неужели вам нравится подобная вульгарность и безвкусица?!

Она трогательно заломила брови, выражая одной этой гримасой и презрение к цыганке и осуждение вкусов капитана. 

Девушки, еще минуту назад восхищенно взиравшие на пляску цыганки, тут же согласно загалдели. И даже маленькая Беранжера, чья детская искренность и непосредственность вначале разговора нашли отклик в душе Александра, теперь, подобно старшим подругам, брезгливо сморщила носик, представляя собой истинный образец женщины, чье имя “Коварство”.

– Умоляю вас, – тихо проговорила Флер-де-Лис, устремив глаза долу, – прогоните ее. Ради меня, если питаете ко мне хоть каплю тех чувств, что я питаю к вам.

О, Алек бы восхитился этими гримасами, этим заламыванием рук и этим женским лицемерием и хладнокровием, ловко скрытыми под маской заботы и любви, если бы его собственные мысли не были спутаны и сбиты тем незнакомцем, что до сих пор, наверно, собирал монеты на площади.

Поняв, что он может упустить того, который занимал его мысли последние часы, Алек, неожиданно для себя, положил руку на плечо Фебу и решительно произнес:

– Ваша невеста, права, капитан. Негоже скоморохам выступать у Божьего Храма.

Натянув шляпу, он, скрывая нетерпение, попрощался с хозяйкой дома, отвесил поклон благодарно глядящей на него Флер-де-Лис и ее подругам и покинул дом. Выходя, он слышал за своей спиной стук каблуков Феба. Отдав распоряжение ожидавшим их копейщикам, он, отказавшись от услуг конюха, протягивающего ему поводья, устремился в центр площади, где цыганка и ее коза уже разложили написанные на дощечках буквы.

Но ни танцы, ни дешевые фокусы не интересовали молодого лейтенанта. Он выискивал в толпе незнакомца с темными глазами. Увы, его нигде не было.

Феб подошел тем временем к цыганке и заговорил с ней, но смысл его речей ускользал от расстроенного лейтенанта. Копейщики принялись за дело, пинками и ударами древков копий разгоняя толпу по домам.

Алек совсем было уверился в своей неудаче, как вдруг случайно увидел кончик расшитого звездами плаща, что исчез за воротами, ведущими в Собор.

Не рассуждая, он бросился вдогонку, в несколько огромных шагов пересекая площадь и оказавшись у портала величественного Нотрдам-де-Пари. Это было время, когда солнце, уже склонившееся к закату, стояло почти напротив фасада собора. Его лучи, становясь все прямее, покинули мостовую Соборной площади и, взобравшись по отвесной стене фасада, выхватывали из мрака множество его рельефных украшений. Громадная центральная розетка пылала, словно глаз циклопа, отражающий пламя кузнечного горна. 

В этом отраженном слепящем свете Алек увидел знакомый силуэт, стоявший меж двух колонн на возвышении. Насмешливый теплый взгляд словно ласкал неудачливого лейтенанта, пробегая по его фигуре, затянутой в мундир. Незнакомец кивнул ему, словно приглашая следовать за собой, и скрылся в глубине здания.

Не помня себя от изумления и какого-то бешеного азарта, Алек ловко проскочил в закрывающиеся ворота портала, по пути задев плечом огромного уродца, прилаживающего засовы к створкам,

– Ы-е-й, Вы ку-а-да? – ужасно коверкая слова, попытался остановить его уродец, но Алек, ведомый лишь азартом погони, не обратил на него внимания, поднимаясь по ступеням все выше.

Очутившись в комнате с колоколами, он растерянно огляделся вокруг, не понимая, куда мог подеваться незнакомец. Осторожно пробираясь по краю платформы, на которой стоял большой колокол, он чуть было не упал, скользнув руками по гладкому металлу. Он остановился, оглядываясь. Всю комнату занимали колокола: один большой и два поменьше. Солнечные лучи, отражаясь от полированных боков, слепили, делая дальнейшее преследование опасным для жизни. Алек остановился, прикрыв глаза руками. Его сердце колотилось не столько от погони, сколько от очередного видения, вдруг посетившего голову и смутившего душу.

_Вот он и незнакомец из переулка лежат на огромной кровати с рассыпанными по балдахину звездами, и смотрят друг на друга, лишь чуть соприкасаясь пальцами. На незнакомце нет плаща, впрочем, на нем вообще нет одежды, и Алек, как ни странно, совсем не смущен. Может быть, потому что сам лежит напротив в чем мать родила. Его руки покрыты странными темными символами, словно его собрались принести в жертву в демоническом ритуале, но незнакомец напротив улыбается и, кажется, вовсе не намерен вредить ему. Он прикасается пальцами к его щеке – кожа чуть шероховатая от мозолей и немного желтая, словно у алхимика из-за въевшихся зелий – и ведет вниз, по шее к груди. В его глазах столько тепла и любви, что Алек чувствует себя недостойным этого._

Видение оборвалось из-за крика, раздавшегося за спиной. Обернувшись, Алек увидел разгневанного уродца, несущегося на него с занесенной над головой палкой. У него был всего миг, чтобы увернуться, но не успев сделать и шагу, он почувствовал, как его обхватили теплые руки и низкий голос прошептал:

– Сейчас, сейчас мы вернемся домой.

Алек еще успел заметить, как синяя дымка заволокла бегущего уродца, останавливая, словно сковывая льдом. Его глаза наполнились ужасом, а рот открылся в отталкивающей гримасе. 

В голове Алека всплыли строки описаний демонических ритуалов, когда ноги оторвались от земли, и он полетел в пропасть, зажмурив глаза. Большой колокол прогудел над ним похоронный молебн.

_Приземляется Алек на ту же кровать, отчего комната кажется продолжением видения. Он взволнованно оглядывается, понимая, что, скорее всего, попал в будуар какой-то куртизанки, судя по обилию белил, румян и украшений на столике перед зеркалом. Кажется, он высказывает эту мысль вслух, потому что недовольный голос рядом тянет:_

_– Я бы сказал, что это оскорбительно, если бы не был так рад тебя видеть._

_От резкого движения у Алека кружится голова, глаза заволакивает пелена, и он чувствует, как отдаляются от него голоса матушки и братьев, Феба и девиц в доме госпожи Алоизы; как уходят в прошлое и растворяются в веках шум и вонь площади, запах крови и стали, стяги с вышитыми лилиями и знамена полка.  
Последней исчезает маленькая цыганка в ярком развевающемся платье и здоровый уродец с палкой наперевес._

_Магнус смотрит на него с улыбкой, теребя кончик плаща, расшитого серебряными звездами._  
  
– Как же я рад видеть тебя, – тихо говорит Алек, опускаясь на постель и не отрывая взгляд от Магнуса.


End file.
